


Scar and Tattoo

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Talking, after first time, importance of tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: After their first night together.  Jacob and Cassandra have a question for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic, so if there are glaring mistakes I'm really sorry.

It was a Friday, Jacob and Cassandra to come back from a date. They holding hands as walking down the street. They were talking and laughing. Finally they stopped at her door.

They lingered in their goodbye kiss as they stood in front of Cassandra’s door. After kiss, Jacob’s arms still around Cassandra, not quite ready to let her go just yet. She also doesn’t want to let him go.

"I should probably go, darling .” Jacob said after long moment. But neither of them had moved from the spot.

“ You know if you want you can stay for night.” Cassandra said softly as their foreheads pressed together .

Jacob pulled back, bit surprised. Cassandra looked suddenly shy. Stone looked into her blue eyes. Cassandra open her mouth but before she say something Jacob cups her cheek in his palm, drawing her lips back to his. The innocent kiss tumbles into something deeper, more passionate. His arms wrapped around her and hers snaked up to wrap around his neck. Jacob pressed his body close to her while they stumbled into her house. Then he kicks closing the door before they’re on way down the hall.

Cassandra pushes her bedroom door open with her back and Stone began to kiss her on her neck. Cassandra moaned softly, leaning her head to the opposite side, granting him better access to her skin.

Jacob picked her up and placed her on the bed, nestling her beneath him. He kissed her, calm and unhurried. Then he moving to her ear.

“ Thanks for inviting me. ” Stone whispered in her ear, Cassandra pushed his back onto his back and straddled his lap.

“ You welcome” Cassandra  flashes him a sexy little smile before clicked off light then leaned over and kissed him and after that, very few words were exchanged.

 

* * *

 

When Jacob woke up in the morning, the bed was empty but still warm. He sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face and hair. He got up and shuffled toward the bedroom door, sidestepping the trail of clothing on the floor. He only threw on his pants and went looking for Cassandra. Stone found her in the kitchen, she frying the bacon.

She’s wearing a his flannel shirt. He smiled at the sight of her in this garb before he came up beside her and gently hugged her from the back.

“ Good morning, ” Jacob whispered in her ear.

“ Good morning” Cassandra said sweetly but not took her eyes off the frying pan.

He brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed the skin of her neck. Cassandra smiled as he ran his lips down her neck.

After few kisses Cassandra turned towards him she smiles flirtatiously before  pressing her lips to him. Jacob smiled against her mouth and kissed her deeper, sucking tenderly on her bottom lip as one of his hands cupping her cheek. Her hand trailing up his bare chest and around his neck, pulling him closer. They spent several moments getting lost in their kisses.

“ Time out. ” She says with a chuckle “ I don’t want to burn the bacon.” Stone released her, she look back to frying pan before the bacon burned.

“You didn’t have to cook me breakfast” Jacob said and leant up against the counters.

“ I know but I want.”

“ That was usually the man’s job to make his girlfriend breakfast ?”

“ We’re not like most couple but if you want you can help.” Cassandra said with giggled.

“ Okay.” He said as walking over to the refrigerator.

They finished getting breakfast together. When finish eating, Jacob insisted that he should clean up kitchen. After a little quarrel Cassandra let him clean up after breakfast.

She watched Jacob wash the dishes. Her eyes rested on his stomach or rather for the scars on his stomach. She was wondering why he has scars.

“Jacob, Can I ask you something?” Cassandra asked as Stone sat next to her.

“ Of course, darling” Jacob reached out for her waist and guided her into his lap. She lean her head on his shoulder.

“Where did you get that scar?” She traced her finger along his scar.

“It’s a souvenir of my first fight in the bar.”  Cassandra stare at him questioningly.

“ I went to pick up my sister Marissa at bar. She worked there for summer. One guy got drunk, he was flirting with my sis but she ignore him. He got angry and this asshole try hit my sister but I grabbed his arm before he did it. I told him to leave her alone. I didn’t want to fight with him but He grabbed the bottle from the nearest table and hit me with it in my stomach. The bottle was smashed , and shrapnel seriously injured my stomach. Then he scratched me with a broken bottle.”

“ It’s terrible! This is a very dangerous wound, it probably have hurt you very much. ” Cassandra said , staring at scar.

“You’re right, it was very painful and  wounds bleeding badly. However, I didn’t pay attention to it. When he again tried to approach to my sister. I was furious and I was feeling flow of adrenaline. I was knocked him. When he fell to the floor everyone in the bar were impressed with the exception of my sister. She screamed at me that we have to go to the hospital . ” He just stop talking for a five second,

“Funny, after I returned from the hospital with my sister. My pop proudly patted me on my shoulder and said I acted like a really man. This is one of the few blows when he was proud.” Historian has a bit of a lob sided grin on face.“ I’m not proud of it. It’s stupid scars.”

“ You should be proud. This scar  is a symbol.” Cassandra said as gently touch his scar.

“ Symbol?”

“ These scars are proof that you’ve always caring, courageous and ready to defend loved ones even if you are hurt .” Cassandra said, tenderly stroking his scar. Jacob smiled fondly to her then leaned over and deal her a sweet kiss.

“ Mind if I ask you a question?” He asked when pull away.

“ What did you want to ask me?” Cassandra reached out and placed her hand on top of his other hand and then laced their fingers together.

“That tattoo you have low on the hip.” Jacob replied, rubbing his thumbs over her hipbones.

“ Oh, This is…..” Her face was flushed with embarrassment. For a long while, there was just silence.

“Cassandra, look at me.” Jacob asked gentle. Slowly she looked at him .

” You didn’t have to tell me if you didn’t want to.“ He places a kiss on her scalp.

” It’s not that I don’t want to tell you. I’m just ashamed of my tattoo.“

"Why? It Is beautiful.” Jacob said . She smirked a little.

“ No, that’ s not the point.” Cassandra shook her head.“ Look…I ’d gone through a rebellious stage. I was reckless because I was dying. My parents were treating me like failed experiment. And this tattoo was a way to they again noticed me.” She looked was extremely sad when said this. So Jacob just pulled her tight against him, trailed a fingertip down her arm, soothingly.

“Why hummingbird?” He asked, still gently caressing her arm.

“ I liked hummingbirds, it is colorful, cute and so vivid.”

“You know, Hummingbird match for you. It is a symbol of hope and strength.” Jacob said with smile.

“ Really?”

“Because the hummingbird is so small, it has to work hard to survive.  
Hummingbird tattoo can represent this difficulty so the hummingbird has become a symbol of the strength it takes to rise above trouble and hardship. It can represent someone that lives life to the fullest and loves life and every breath.” Stone leaned back, just far enough to see her face.

“ So it isn’t only a symbol of rebellion against your parents. It’s symbol yourself and your strong, Cassie.”

She looks as if she might start crying but she only smile and wrap her hands around his, hugging him really tightly.

“ I never thought about it like that.” Cassandra said quietly, met his eyes.

“ And I never before thought about my scars like something good ” Jacob said equally softly as he gently cupped her chin .

“ You know, your scars are kinda sexy” She said shyly.

“ Your tattoo too.” Jacob said with smile, tilted her face up and  his lips met hers. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers tangling into his hair. They were still joined together when Jacob’s phone buzzed on the table. They a bit reluctantly broke away, Cassandra without standing up , she turned back, handed him the phone.

“ Thanks, Cassie.” Jacob said as he looked at his phone.

“What is it?”

“It’s Baird,  we have case in Scotland. In Dunvegan Castle Staff claim to have seen the ghost.”

Cassandra attempted to slid off his lap until Stone grabbed her and pulled her down on him.

“Jacob, we have work.”

“ Ghost can wait five more minutes.” He said as his hands found her hips. Cassandra just giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Cassandra's Tattoo looks like- http://fabulousdesign.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/hummidbird-tattoo-25-650x650.jpg


End file.
